


Rise of the Star Sapphires - Book Two: Richard Grayson

by BadGrayson (OtakuLad)



Series: Rise of the Star Sapphires [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Futanari, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLad/pseuds/BadGrayson
Summary: Plagued once again by the recurring wet dream of a domineering Bruce Wayne making young Dick his cross-dressing boy-toy instead of a trusty sidekick, the frustrated Richard Grayson makes his way to a neighbourhood bar where he intends to drown the painful taste of his broken engagement to Barbara Gordon with enough whiskey to make him just as legless as his former fiancée.Instead, the former Boy Wonder soon meets an exotic dark-skinned beauty with an unexpected surprise between her own legs, allowing the smitten Dick to experience the best of both worlds until this mysterious stranger in pink claims the sexy hero as her own, beginning an invasion the likes of which the DC Universe has never seen…The ‘Rise of the Star Sapphires’ series is an AO3 exclusive!Mature Readers Only!





	1. Last Call

**Rise of the Star Sapphires  
Book Two: Richard Grayson**

 

**Chapter One  
Last Call**

**1**

As a breathless and naked Richard Grayson sat bolt upright in his bed, he reflexively bent his legs in towards his tensing body, inadvertently forcing his painful hard-on to shift against the cool sheets now crumpled over-top of it.

The dream again.

The first time he’d had it in months.

And it _always_ did this to him.

Christ, he’d almost forgotten what an erection was after he’d been with Barbara for those two long years. Those two long uncomfortable years of being engaged where they’d acted more like each other’s shoulders to cry on than lovers.

One bound by a wheelchair and the other by his fear.

‘Practically platonic’ was the phrase he’d used to describe his failed engagement with Barbara when he’d visited Koriand’r the night after he’d left, practically falling into her strong orange arms like a bawling child, telling his former fiancée all about his latest former fiancée and then expecting sympathy he had no right to receive.

But despite his best intentions, he did get some good advice.

Kori told him to get some rest and then to have an honest conversation with himself, and then with Barbara. He needed to be honest about his sexuality. To finally admit who it was he _really_ desired.

He ran away to Blüdhaven instead.

That had been three months ago.

And he _still_ hadn’t called Barbara Gordon.

In frustration, Dick took two handfuls of his thick hair now soaked with hot perspiration and sighed in confusion at the hot mess his romantic life had become, breathing in the moist darkness of his apartment air as he listened to the Spring rain streaming against his massive apartment window, washing away what seemed like a long winter of Blüdhaven dirt in a torrential downpour brought down from up high.

There was a sudden flash which lit up his damp and sparse bedroom before the rumbling of thunder gently shook the spacious downtown flat he’d rented with Bruce’s charity. His own private Bat-cave where he could hide away from the big bad world for only three grand a month.

At least Bruce was still footing the bills, even if he didn’t talk to the old man anymore.

Another broken friendship.

Fuck, he really needed to go back to sleep.

But his aching balls needed the relief even more.

Reaching down between his tensing legs, Dick breathed out the rush of excitement as he felt the almost forgotten hard-on pushing back against his palm, suddenly ashamed that the dream _always_ did this to him, but also knowing that he was still going to masturbate about his sexy older mentor anyways.

If fanaticizing about Bruce was what it took, then so be it…

He needed to get his rocks off in the worst possible way.

Having no other choice, Dick uttered a resigned sigh as he took hold of his straining cock and attempted to coax out the lustful feelings which had haunted him since he was an orphaned boy, those same lustful feelings towards Bruce which had just haunted his waking dreams.

The first part of the dream had actually happened to him years ago when he’d first became Robin.

It was a battle on some forgotten rooftop against some gun-toting crackhead when Batman had hoisted his new junior partner through the air like a red-and-green ballistic missile of teenaged justice at a nameless junkie, Dick’s flared green boot slamming hard across the sunken cheek of this bloodshot-eyed loser before knocking him to the ground.

But Dick had meant to connect with his jaw instead.

His foot was _supposed_ to have nailed that sweet spot on the chin that instantly knocked a creep unconscious, but some last-second nervous twitch had saved the drug-fuelled addict from being put down for the count. With nothing more than pure adrenaline, the downed thug had brought his heavy handgun back around with Dick’s young life suddenly hanging in the balance, staring down the large calibre barrel about to blow his head off before a sharpened Batarang sliced into the man’s tensing hand the same instant as the heavy .44 exploded into thunderous life.

Instead of ending, Dick’s short life flashed before his widened eyes as the bullet whizzed by his ear.

It had been his first near-death experience with Batman. It wouldn’t be his last.

It had also been the first time Dick had seen Batman beat a man so severely, to demonstrate the true extent of anger and brutality his step-father was truly capable of, what could happen if the Dark Knight was ever left unchecked, free to extract the vengeance his twisting heart truly desired, leaving the junkie in a bloody pulp of unfathomable agony while Batman stood over what used to resemble a human being…

A dark God of Vengeance born from pure rage because Robin had missed the mark by an inch.

The angry reprimand which followed should’ve been expected, with Richard now feeling an inch tall as the towering Batman yelled at him, telling him that this wasn’t a game, that it was real…

Screaming at him that if they even made _one_ mistake, both their lives were forfeit.

That maybe Dick wasn’t cut out for this kind of work.

But why had Bruce’s anger only turned him on?

That harsh lecture was where the memory ended and the dream began, suddenly portraying a new scene which had never actually occurred, except in Dick’s teenaged mind which had somehow evolved into a reoccurring wet dream.

Young Richard was still in his Robin outfit, but now he was suddenly in Bruce’s bedroom, a dozen dark candles casting a flickering gothic glow across the shirtless master of Wayne Estate, the huge man glaring down at Dick with those penetrating blue eyes which pierced his soul, bulging pectorals flexed with manly chest hair covering a massive chest set beneath impossibly wide shoulders.

The anger was subdued now, _almost_ controlled… But Dick could still feel his dark-haired mentor’s rage threatening to erupt behind those powerful blue eyes, the same hard blue eyes which held the boy powerless in their glaring intensity, an angry storm of brutality ready to unleash if Dick made even the slightest whimper, showed the slightest hint of weakness.

Bruce pointed accusingly at his broken Robin.

“You don’t deserve to wear that uniform. Take it off.”

This was it. The moment he’d been dreading for so long now.

He was being fired.

Silent and embarrassed, a teary-eyed Dick slowly removed his brightly coloured costume as the imposing Bruce watched every move with an unexpected interest, his eyes roaming across Richard’s supple young thighs and hairless chest until the shorts nervously came off with bashful reluctance, the Boy Wonder instantly bringing his shaking hands in front of his shrivelled manhood.

With a merciless grin and confident ease, the muscle-bound Bruce nodded towards Dick’s interlocked hands.

“Let me see it, Dick.”

Ashamed and vulnerable, but also unwilling to incur his master’s wrath, Richard slowly pulled his trembling hands away to reveal his cowardly cock, his fledgling manhood retreating back inside of his body while the towering Bruce stared down sympathetically, almost amused by its pathetic inadequacy. In a moment that seemed to last for hours, Bruce finally grabbed something from the top of his dresser and then hurled it towards the humiliated Richard, snickering as he glanced at Dick’s confused face.

“Pathetic… You’d make a better wife than a partner… Put those on, Lady-Boy Wonder.”

As Richard slowly reached out to retrieve the things his foster-father had casually tossed onto the bed beside him, he came across something pink, soft and lovely.

As he held the garment up with quivering hands, Dick realized it was a silk pink nightie that was just his size.

And laying beside it was a thick pair of tan-coloured satin tights with no crotch.

Bruce stared at him impatiently, allowing no further discussion.

“Did you hear me?... I said put them on, Richard.”

With no other choice, Dick obediently sat on the bed and balled up the legs of the tights, ensuring the seams spread evenly across the tips of his toes before carefully sliding the creamy fabric across his smooth calves, pulling the stretching tights up over his thighs and surprised at how wonderful they felt, caressing his legs with a firm and warm elasticity that made him feel beautiful…

Sexy.

Like a mother’s night-time embrace, the pink nightie also slipped easily over his shoulders as the goose bumps forming on Dick’s cool skin were caressed by something soft and silky. The nightie barely covered his tiny penis but still showcased his hardened boy-nipples through its cherry-coloured fabric.

As Richard stood with his knees together and his hands caressing his creamy thighs, the master of Wayne Estate looked on approvingly, the boy beginning to feel nervous and naughty at the same time, a vision of soft seduction in his new nylons and pink nightie.

But what exactly was Bruce planning to do to him?

Satisfied with his ward’s new appearance, the Cape-less Crusader strolled to the edge of the bed and put a strong hand on top of Richard’s head, gently stroking his dark hair while continuing to admire the former Robin’s new look.

“These clothes are _much_ more suited to you than that Robin costume ever was… In fact, I’m considering dressing you up as a girl from now on…

“We’ll go shopping for your new sissy wardrobe in the morning… Some makeup and a new hairstyle could go a long way with those good looks of yours, son...Would you like some new satin panties and nylons too?... Some nice designer high heels and lots of pretty dresses to wear?”

“Oh yes, Sir… Very much.”

Bruce smiled as he ran his thick fingers along Richard’s flustered cheek.

“That’s my boy… I’ll make you the prettiest girl in all of Gotham… Anything my sweet little boy desires can be his... But first, you have to prove to me that you’re worth it… You have to _earn_ those pretty new things… Since you failed as a sidekick, I’m giving you one last chance to stay here…

“One last chance for me to be your Daddy…

“But I’m going to have to be a different kind of Daddy for you now, son… If you’re a good boy and do as I say, I’ll be your _Sugar_ Daddy… We’ll be sleeping in my bed from now on… I’ll start your wife training tonight… And if you perform well, I’ll buy you some pretty new clothes tomorrow.”

Dick nodded his head obediently, eager to become a good boy for his new ‘Sugar’ Daddy, ecstatic that Bruce was giving him a second chance to become his partner…

Only he’d be a _different_ kind of partner this time.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good… Now be a good boy and pull down my underwear… Before we get started, I want to show you why you need to become a girl, Dick… To show you what a _real_ man looks like.”

A nervous Dick did as he was told, getting on his nylon-clad knees to slowly pull Bruce’s shorts down along his massive thighs, revealing a hanging cock that was at least twice as long as his own when fully erect, set between huge testicles the size of ripe plums.

It was all he could do to stare at this magnificent specimen of manhood, this perfect, majestic hanging appendage as his heart beat like a drum beneath his tightening chest, his jaw literally falling open in awe at the sight of such an incredible amount of man-meat.

Bruce was right. With his own pathetic excuse for a penis, Dick would be far better off as a girl. He had no right to think of himself as a man anymore.

His new Daddy smiled down at him.

“It’s big, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Sir. _Very_ big.”

“Much bigger than yours, isn’t it?”

“ _Much_ bigger, Sir.”

“This is a man’s cock, Dick… I need you to see just how big it can get... This is the first part of your Wife Training… Suck it, son.”

After disappointing his foster-father so badly earlier in the day, Dick understood he had to be at the top of his game now, that he had to do _exactly_ as he was told without complaint. He had to show the nice man who’d taken him in that he was still worth keeping, that he could please his new Daddy in order to share his bed.

In the dream, the Boy Wonder wet his lips and eagerly took Bruce’s incredible girth into his widened mouth, tasting its salty warmth as he rolled his tongue all around its amazing tip, stroking that long thickening shaft beneath his trembling fingertips, panicking as he struggled to slide even more of its imposing size into his stretched throat with each rhythmic gulp until he almost choked on cock.

With unfaltering determination, a drooling Dick delicately ran his worshipping fingers across those huge hairy balls, slowly stroking their heavy undersides while Bruce’s thick shaft continued to lengthen in his accommodating throat, soon becoming as hard as forged steel while Richard’s enthusiastic lips bobbed up-and-down on this pillar of manliness, desperately trying to swallow every last inch of the Bat-Pole.

He could hardly breathe, but young Richard almost cheered when his gagging lips finally made it to the base of Bruce’s shaft, somehow swallowing more of his mentor’s muscular meat than he ever believed possible.

He _could_ do this.

“Good boy… Now, look up at me with those pretty blue eyes, Dick.”

In the dream, the nightie-wearing Boy Wonder did as he was told, staring up at Bruce with wide innocent eyes that were beginning to shed wet tears from a lack of oxygen, his airway blocked after having relentlessly swallowed as much of that amazing manhood as he could.

Bruce finally grinned down at him, impressed that the boy has taken to his new wife training with such vigour.

“Does that juicy cock taste good?”

Richard felt his cheeks glow with embarrassment as he wagged his head up-and-down in agreement, unable to speak since his mouth was still full of Bruce’s tasty, spit-soaked meat.

“You’re a fine little cocksucker, boy… Even jammed all the way down your throat, you still haven’t let it touch your teeth… Christ, I could bust a nut in that sexy little mouth right now if we didn’t have so much more work to do… Alright, you’ve passed step one with flying colours… Now you’re ready to advance to the next phase of Wife Training.”

Taking a deep breath as Bruce finally slid his long, thick cock out of Dick’s mouth, the drooling Richard looked up at his step-father with a sore jaw and wide blue eyes, eagerly awaiting his next task.

“Now, get on all fours like a dog and then turn around… Show me that tight little ass of yours… This next phase might hurt a little, but you need to be brave for me, Dick... I’m going to fuck your sweet little ass and you’re going to take it like a good girl.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Presenting his backside to Bruce while on all fours, the breathless Boy Wonder felt his muscled mentor grip his slender ass cheeks and slowly spread them apart, revealing the virgin rosebud buried deep within until Dick felt something big, hot and covered in his saliva being slowly forced inside him.

It should have hurt.

It should have torn him apart.

But in the dream, Bruce slowly plunged his wide cock into Richard’s virgin hole as though it was _made_ to be there, as though the gaping wound left in his heart by his parents’ murder was now replaced by Bruce’s powerful cock being stuffed into his sphincter, filling him with a newfound purpose instead of pain.

With one unyielding thrust, Dick’s throbbing asshole was easily conquered, his new master now taking him relentlessly, each frantic thrust tempering the angry iron of Bruce Wayne’s shattered soul against the anvil of Dick’s tight young flesh, an unyielding man pounding against Richard’s supple ass like a possessed blacksmith battling forged demons, the same man who could purify Dick’s tear-drenched soul with his creamy white holy water and put his own hell-bound despair to rest.

Dick moaned like a little girl as the unstoppable Bruce Wayne’s cock claimed his young virgin ass, surprised at how wonderful Batman’s dominating manhood felt inside him, his hands clutching the bed sheets with ecstatic joy from each violent thrust as Bruce fucked the boy into girlhood.

When the larger man went balls deep and groaned with satisfaction, he finally filled the Boy Wonder with his sweet milky salvation in a revelation of bliss, an epiphany of purpose, the happiest moment of Dick’s young life. It was as though Bruce had finally made him complete, replacing all he’d ever lost with that magical flowing seed, cultivating a new life of happiness in young Richard’s dark, fertile soil.

The love he so desperately craved since his parents’ passing was now flowing freely from Bruce’s huge balls and deep into his ass, filling him up with Bruce’s milky love.

Love that would take root within him.

He’d become Bruce’s sexy little bitch and it was literally the proudest moment of his young life…

And, if he was a good boy and did as he was told, he was going to be Bruce’s wife. That was the deal. He would wear all the pretty clothes Daddy Bruce promised to buy for him and serve his amazingly endowed new father in whichever manner he desired.

Then they would finally be the partners they were always meant to be.

A dreamlike moment later, as they laid together in heavenly bliss, Bruce leaned over to collect Dick, pulling him closer within those powerful arms.

“Your sweet little ass just passed the second test… We’ll continue this training every night until you graduate… Did like it up the ass, Dick?”

Richard smiled inwardly as he snuggled into Bruce’s thick chest, feeling the first drops of his lover’s hot semen slowly trickling out of his twitching hole, his conquered rectum still wet with Bruce’s milky warmth, reluctant to give it up.

“I _loved_ it up the ass, Sir.”

“Good boy… It won’t be easy on you, son... I’m going to make you my little bitch... I’m a deeply troubled man, son… I’m going to need to fuck you hard like this every night, in every position imaginable, just to ease my terrible suffering… But with the right clothes, a strict diet, and enough of my man-seed inside you, you’ll soon grow into a fine young woman, Richard…

“But I suppose I can’t call you ‘Richard’ now, can I?… No, you’ll need a proper girl’s name… I know!... You can be Rebecca… Rebecca Grayson… _Becky_ for short… And then we can be married, man and wife… Bruce and Rebecca Wayne… That has a nice ring to it.”

Married to Bruce Wayne! It was every girl’s secret dream.

“Oh yes, Sir.”

“You’ll make a fine wife… And then, once we’re married… I know a doctor who can make it so you can have our baby, darling.”

_Baby?!_

Dick always woke up with a start at that point, his heart racing like wildfire and drenched in his own sweat. He was always as horny as fuck because that anal dream-sex had been five-times better than anything he’d ever had in his real life. The way that Bruce had felt so breathtakingly unstoppable inside him, so warm, so domineering made him complete. The way he’d made him submit to his powerful will and then fucked him masterfully, charting his new destiny as a woman…

It was more sensual than anything Dick had ever experienced _with_ a woman.

Even hotter than Koriand’r and at least a hundred times better than trying to nail a crippled Barbara who couldn’t even feel her vagina anymore.

As the aroused Richard frantically stroked himself and fantasized about an unstoppable Batman claiming his willing ass once again, his own cock was slowly getting ready to spill its pent-up juices all over his balled right hand until Dick realized he should’ve left the name ‘Barbara Gordon’ out of his lusty thoughts, suddenly hearing her guilty voice in his head like an unwanted confession for the thousandth time…

_‘I fucked Batman, Dick.’_

His cock instantly softened to the consistency of bread dough while he growled out in tormented frustration to no one but the quiet solitude of his Blüdhaven apartment.

“Goddamn it!”

In anger, Dick tried to coax his softened cock back to life, finally looking for something to throw, balling the humid flat sheet in his hands before firing it off his bed, yelling out his desperate plight to the darkness of his bedroom.

“At least let me masturbate in peace, you cheating redheaded bitch!”

But there would be no satisfaction now.

The childhood dream of Bruce was gone, replaced by the memory of his last night with the wheelchair-bound Barbara Gordon as they shared a bottle of wine while looking through pictures of Gotham wedding event planners on Valentine’s Day.

That was the very moment when she’d turned to him with those sad green eyes, unexpectedly confessing what he should’ve known from the very start…

_‘I fucked Batman, Dick.’_

Those four words ended it. That was the night their engagement died.

The night when he’d stormed out.

Haunted once again by those four words, Richard Grayson restlessly studied the clinging droplets being swept away from his wall-sized window in tiny rivulets, feeling like a coward for being unable to face Barbara after she’d admitted her affair with his older step-father.

Wondering if that last-minute confession was her way of giving him one last chance to escape before it was all too late. If the brilliant Barbara had suspected what he was and was giving him the easy way out.

And then wondering if he was truly angry with her, or simply jealous.

_Because you wanted Batman to fuck you instead, didn’t you Dick?_

Stop it.

He wasn’t gay.

He couldn’t be gay.

_But if Bruce were here right now, you’d happily bend over and beg for it like a little slut, wouldn’t you Dick-less? You’d beg to have your Sugar Daddy’s big meaty cock pushing deep inside you, that big Bat-cock claiming your sweet virgin ass…_

“Oh for fuck’s sake…”

There was no sense going out on patrol now. Even the most hardened criminals had the good sense to stay inside when it rained like this. So the impotent Dick was once again left alone with the ghost of Barbara Gordon and her confession, his weary thoughts haunted by the spectre of painful redheaded memories which only seemed to frighten his erection away.

If he had to be perfectly honest, his cock wasn’t too forthcoming with his former fiancée even _before_ she’d made that confession. In his best moments, Dick knew they honestly loved one another and were good friends, but that’s all it seemed they could ever be.

Because in his worst moments, he knew both of them had considered their so-called sex life together as some court-ordered charity work…

Or ‘Chair-ity’ work in his case.

_You’ve got a lousy sense of humour, Grayson._

He finally glanced over at the digital clock.

Two AM.

He could still make last call if he hurried. A few stiff drinks and maybe he could start to forget about all the things named Barbara and Bruce which had gone wrong with his life.

At least for tonight anyways.

**2**

As a drinking establishment, O’Doolys was a relict from a bygone era when women weren’t welcome on its subterranean hardwood floors, but the old bar was within easy walking distance of Dick’s warehouse-sized apartment and it was also where the local cops went to get drunk, a place where both criminals and straight women were hard to find.

A place where he’d be left alone.

Besides, it also had a decent bottle of twenty-year-old scotch he’d been trying to finish off lately and if any night was the night for it, this was the one.

Twenty minutes later, raising a filled whiskey glass to the moustached bartender, Richard tipped it back and allowed the river of smooth fire to cleanse his palette, hoping to burn away the festering rot which Barbara’s words had infected his broken heart with...

_‘I fucked Batman, Dick.’_

Christ, why did it even matter to him? Yeah, it was weird because Bruce was kind of his Dad, but Barbara had fucked Batman long before he was engaged to her, back when she was Batgirl and could still walk around in that slinky, skin-tight outfit which hugged her sexy ass like black greasepaint.

It was the same sexy ass which always seemed to be pointed in Batman’s general direction, bending over to give Bruce a full view of what was waiting just for him.

At least until the Joker had put that sexy ass in a wheelchair.

In his heart, Dick sometimes wondered if Bruce had pushed the pair of them together out of a sense of guilt, as though the dutiful Richard were the purple heart for Barbara’s injury in the Batman’s goddamned war. That Robin was the second-place trophy for taking a bullet through the spine.

_‘I fucked Batman, Dick.’_

After he’d stormed out, she’d left a tearful voicemail and said what had happened with Bruce had been an accident.

That it’d happened only once.

That she wanted to make their relationship work, no matter what she had to do.

That she was so sorry.

That she was lost without him.

That it would never, ever happen again.

That it’d happened before she even knew what she was doing.

_But it still happened, didn’t it Barbara?_

In his worst moments, Dick sometimes wondered how many times she’d slid a finger between her legs and fantasized about that night, how many times sweet little Barbara Gordon had rubbed her greasy clit to moaning climax as she remembered the Batman’s thick cock inside of her, mounting him like a horny rooftop jockey, remembering how the Dark Knight had finally made eager little Batgirl a Bat-woman.

_Just like you wanted him to make you a woman, Dick…_

He ordered another glass.

She couldn’t really feel her clit anymore, could she? And despite her best acting performances, Dick knew she couldn’t really feel him inside her either, his half-erect flesh often being squeezed out of her as eager little Barbara continued to moan while giving an award-winning performance, most likely fantasizing that she was on that rooftop with Bruce again.

He polished off the second shot and then ordered another.

He wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be gay. He just couldn’t…

He’d had sex with Barbara... Well, kind of… But he’d definitely had sex with Kori.

It was easy when you closed your eyes and pretended, especially since she was so damned strong…

He was attracted to women.

He just never had time for them, that’s all.

_And yet, the goddamned Batman has all the time in the world for them, doesn’t he?_

Dick polished off his third glass and then ordered a fourth as the bartender signalled last call, six other off-duty officers rushing to grab their drink orders at the same bar their grandfathers had ordered from, co-conspirators in an ocean of spirits aboard a slowly sinking ship named the S.S. Desperation.

Until _she_ opened the door.

And suddenly the doomed passengers of the S.S. Desperation saw a last-chance lifeboat, salvation amongst the stormy seas now within their sinking grasp.

A dark-skinned, drop-dead gorgeous woman now stood in the open doorway like a goddess of the night, the stagnant air of the melancholy bar suddenly sucked out from the dim tavern into the rain-soaked night, every man spellbound by the goddess’s curvy silhouette now framed by the glow of distant neon as she stood upon their threshold like a fallen angel in hot pink.

Each mesmerized man sat and stared like an under-aged boy at a strip club, held helplessly in her splendour as they watched that tight, shimmering dress of liquid violet cling to every dark curve, wishing their own hands could slide just as effortlessly across sweet flesh the colour of brown sugar.

_How come you taste so good?_

God knows he wasn’t in the habit of staring at women, always considering it rude, but the man who was Nightwing suddenly found he just couldn’t help himself.

His were just another pair of enraptured eyes in this crowd of rapt men.

The still rational part of Dick thought she must have been Caribbean, perhaps Brazilian, a single shock of white curls cutting through long chocolate hair which fell down past her bared shoulders. She was tall, perhaps five-foot-ten, but this dark Amazonian beauty was the living embodiment of idealized femininity, fully packed brown breasts jutting up through that shimmering low-cut dress over an hourglass waist with thick, full hips crowning those long, muscular legs…

Legs the colour of creamed coffee which Dick suddenly wanted wrapped around his waist as he gave her a ride to Paradise.

The hell with Barbra Gordon and goddamn Bruce Wayne!

Here was all the proof of heterosexuality he’d ever need and it was standing right there in that doorway. Just the sight of this goddess alone was enough to make him shift with the almost-forgotten stirring of blossoming warmth springing to life in his trousers.

He watched from his table as her bright, crystal-grey eyes slowly scanned the gawking crowd of open-jawed men like a lustful lioness might stalk a field of adoring gazelles, an alpha predator ready to pounce on her next meal while the prey welcomed her with open arms.

As the dark-skinned beauty carefully cast her hungry gaze across each one of them, each man was thinking the exact same thing…

She was here for one reason only.

And please God, please let me be that reason.

Under their beer-stained tables, four of the cops quietly removed their wedding rings as her sharp eyes shifted past them and finally settled on the spellbound Dick, her hungry tongue slowly wetting thick lips as she smiled from across the room, ensnaring him with perfect teeth and her sultry gaze, his suddenly resurrected cock now straining against his tenting pants as this dark-skinned hunter strode purposely towards her man-prey, the echoes of dejected protests from all other ignored male patrons cut short by the mesmerizing sway of her perfectly round ass as it deliberately swung its way past them.

All eyes were now on her swaying pilgrimage until she placed both hands on Dick’s table and leaned forward, her ample caramel cleavage drawing his blue-eyed gaze downwards like double-D magnets, the surprised man finally managing to meet her sultry silver-eyed stare as Dick loosened his collar to let a little steam escape.

She spoke a single word.

“ _La’hver_.”

Thanks to years of linguistics training, Dick was extremely well versed in languages, but he still couldn’t place that accent. Her pronunciation wasn’t quite Spanish or French, not even South African or Caribbean. Whatever it was, she obviously wasn’t from around here.

Undaunted, Richard decided to introduce himself.

“Hi, my name’s Richard. Are you new in town?”

“ _La’hver_.”

He watched as she pointed to herself and then smiled, placing her warm hand on his, her strange choice of that single word becoming unmistakable.

If she was a lover, did that mean she wanted him as her partner for the night?...

Fuck it, he was just going to risk the slap across the face and say it.

“Are you saying that you want to have sex? With me?”

Her grin widened as she nodded her head up-and-down in agreement while staring directly into his wide blue eyes, once again speaking the only word she seemed to know, a word Dick misinterpreted as...

“ _La’hver_.”

Dick downed the last of the golden scotch in a single swallow before neatly placing his empty glass on the table, smiling up at this exotic, dark-skinned beauty as every remaining man in the bar lamented at their lousy luck and Dick’s next four words.

“My place is close.”

They ran like children hand-in-hand through the remnants of a night’s rain, the fading neon lights of closing bars and strip clubs creating psychedelic rainbows across the flat puddles they happily splashed through like a pair of kindergarteners wearing new rubber boots, running towards his home before arriving breathless at the foyer to his private apartment like fleeting lovers on the last night of the world.

At the top of the stairs to the second floor, before he could even retrieve the key to his lock, she pushed him against the interior wall, surprising Dick with an unexpected strength before bringing those full, parted lips closer to his own, holding him firmly against the doorway, pausing for the slightest instance to seek his consent before her soft warm body pressed against his own until he could only agree.

He nodded and then closed his eyes, her hungry kiss striking his lips with hot passion until her desperate tongue slid deep into his mouth, until he gave in to her advances, feeling himself slipping into her strong arms, for once in his life simply allowing a moment like this to just happen.

He wasn’t used to a woman taking the lead.

But goddamn, he liked it!

As her wet tongue twirled with his in that spinning dance of primal lust, Dick gasped in drunken exhilaration as her hand drifted downwards and gripped his muscular thigh, groping upwards along his inner leg until she cupped his balls and made the shaft above them instantly stiffen.

He broke off the kiss and drew a deep breath while she placed a seductive finger on his lips, grinning naughtily as the other hand easily measured his full erection.

“Whoa, girl… Let’s take this inside first.”

Her roaming hands were suddenly all over his tight ass as she vigorously nodded with the second word he’d ever heard her speak.

“ _Ihn’syde_.”

“So you _do_ know more than one word.”

“ _Ihn’syde_!”

“Alright, alright… Inside… I get it… Just hold on.”

Dick barely had time to spin around and open the door before she was all over him again, her tongue hungrily swirling around his own while their sealed mouths continued their passionate introductions, her strong hands once more groping his firm ass until he slowly guided their interlocked, staggering bodies towards the couch, attempting to make it to the furniture where he could finally sit his light-headed ass down.

It was strange…

Just like the old song, her kisses actually _did_ taste like wine.

His likely tasted like scotch, but her taste was almost overpowering, inebriating in its own right. He could only conclude she must’ve been drinking red wine at another bar and indulging quite heavily before deciding to strike out on her own.

Sure, she was a drunken goddess who could’ve had any mortal man she wanted, but she’d chosen him from the crowd.

Is that why he felt so light-headed?

Maybe it was just being with this amazingly sexy woman, but during their kisses, Dick actually began to feel tipsier than he should have. Four glasses of scotch suddenly felt like eight as his remaining cares finally lost their grip on his troubled mind, sliding from his body like old childhood habits, ridiculous rules being slowly being swapped for a wonderful sense of simplified euphoria she was now providing him, ecstasy that was being force-fed to his hungry mouth by her intoxicating tongue.

Losing his fabled balance, Dick fell backwards onto his plush oversized sofa as she gently pushed him, the seated man grinning up at her like a school boy in the borrowed light of his unlit apartment while she stood proudly overtop him like a sexy teacher, tiny flashes of a far-away light reflecting on her lavender dress as it was quickly yanked upwards and then discarded to the floor.

Oh dear God…

She was naked underneath.

He tried to play the gentleman and only look into her smiling crystalline eyes, but his own widening blue ones drifted down to her huge, full, milk-chocolate-coloured breasts of soft, flawless skin. It was as though his star-struck gaze was being magnetically drawn to those tight dark nipples, each jutting out almost a full inch, tiny reflections of the erection now raging in his pants from just the sight of those gorgeous tits.

Hypnotized by her perfect mounds and protruding dark chocolate nipples, Richard was suddenly consumed with a mouth-watering hunger to taste of their brown sugar sweetness.

Her one-word question gave him all the encouragement he needed.

“ _Suck_?”

As his naked guest leaned over playfully and brought those amazingly erect nipples even closer to his awestruck face, his lips instantly latched onto her firm areola, suckling with all the vigor of a greedy child until he was surprised to actually draw warm milk from within, tasting the thick exotic cream now flowing from her ripened breast and into his mouth, surprise and pleasure washing over his body as he drank of this mocha latte.

He didn’t want to think about why she was lactating, only to enjoy the fact that she was and willing to let him share. He’d happily be a father to her baby if it meant the two of them could go on sharing these amazing tits together.

As he swallowed another mouthful, he suddenly found a sense of peace.

As the sweet cream slid down his throat, her forbidden milk filled him with an immense sense of belonging, connecting the broken-hearted Richard to this beautiful stranger in ways he couldn’t even begin to understand.

It might have been wrong on every level, but the taste of her forbidden milk somehow seemed to replace the childhood innocence he’d lost, binding his shattered soul to hers until she gently cupped his head and protectively nursed him like he was her own newborn child.

In a state of absolute bliss as she guided his mouth sideways, Richard lazily switched to her other darkened nipple, his sexy new mother instantly moaning with pleasure as he latched again, allowing more and more of her wonderful cream to fill his insatiable palette of taste, making that wonderfully erect nipple bounce against his coaxing tongue until he gulped down more of her sweet balm to nourish his fractured soul.

Christ, he couldn’t remember a time when he’d been happier than right now. This was so simple, an intimate moment of perfect union when she could share her life with his as though he belonged with her.

He _did_ belong to her.

He frowned like a petulant child when she finally slid her open hands over her heaving breasts, removing his proprietary access to her cream-filled nirvana until he weaved like a stumbling drunk who’s had too much to drink, mercifully cut off for the night.

With white drool now trickling down the corners of his mouth, the delirious man glanced up with wide pathetic eyes at his sexy new dark-skinned mother, attempting to sway her decision with a pleading glance until she firmly met his needful gaze with those determined grey eyes, letting Dick know any further breastfeeding wasn’t open to debate.

That he was simply being gluttonous and now it was time to move on with their special relationship.

“ _Ihn’syde_.”

Dick looked up at her questioningly while struggling to comprehend her meaning, her anxious gaze staring back at him as though she were expecting him to do something.

“But, we’re already inside.”

Still cupping her heavy breasts, she pursed her lips and then glanced aside for an instant as though considering her options, realizing there must be a communication gap as to the meaning of that particular word. He could almost sense the Eureka moment as she stood straight up with a newfound confidence, nodding jubilantly with the perceived solution as she let go of her magnificent tits and placed both of her surprisingly strong hands on the top of his scalp, easily forcing his head down with unexpected strength until he was suddenly face-to-face with her shadowed crotch…

And there, hanging between glistening thighs and only inches away from his widening blue eyes was the most massive cock he’d ever seen.

Except that he _had_ seen it before. It was the exact same size as the one his fertile imagination had dreamed up for Bruce all those years ago, easily twice as big as his own and still with testicles the size of ripe plums.

Except that this time, it was black.

He suddenly wondered if this were some strange hallucination, if he’d simply fallen asleep again and was experiencing a new variation of the same familiar dream. Some subconscious effort to reconcile his forbidden lust for Bruce’s imagined manhood against his repressive fear of being labelled a homosexual…

Until she spoke again.

And this time, it was no longer a question.

“Suck.”

 


	2. Wife Training

**Chapter Two  
Wife Training**

**1**

Seated atop his plush sofa and now facing the biggest black cock he’d ever seen, a nervous Richard Grayson struggled beneath the steely downward grip of the ‘woman’ it belonged to, the sensual and pungent aroma of her unexpected manhood providing him with the stark certainty that this wasn’t just a wet dream.

That she’d just commanded him to suck her big, black cock.

Finally managing to tear his disbelieving eyes away from her incredible package, Dick glanced up with a startled expression, vainly attempting to stammer out an explanation while he attempted to back away from this strange predicament.

“Look I… I didn’t realize… You were a… It’s… I can’t… It’s… wow… It’s too big!”

A disappointed and castigating grey-eyed look from up above met his own as she sternly peered down at him like a disobedient child, impatiently repeating her simple command as though he were simply being stubborn.

“Suck.”

“Look, I can’t… I’m sorry… I’m just not into guys… Really, I didn’t mean to lead you on like that, it’s just- _Mmuummephh_!”

He gagged as she reached down and pinched his nose while forcefully injecting her substantial appendage into his apologizing mouth, refusing to listen to his half-hearted excuses while making it perfectly clear what was expected of him as her hand took the back of his head and firmly held it in place.

He was going to suck that cock and he was going to do it properly.

Dick meant to twist his head, to spit it out, to push himself away - but those reactive impulses were swiftly forgotten when his gagging mouth tasted of her glorious flesh as though it were the divine sacrament he’d just been offered.

Dear God, if her kisses tasted like wine, her cock was like uncut heroin.

Richard Grayson’s confused mind exploded with an audible joy, any doubts about allowing this incredible dark knob into his mouth now dissolving like left-over snowflakes under a hot August sun. His cheeks suddenly flushed with exhilaration as her thick appendage stretched his lips wider, forcing her caramel-coloured shaft into his eager mouth until he actually moaned with an unexpected craving for more.

Her cock’s unexpected narcotic taste was indescribable, a religious experience that could only be written in a spiritual language which was just beyond his mortal grasp, a script spoken by two bodies which she was now desperately trying to teach him. Her shaft became the quill, his saliva the ink as she slid in and out of his pot to write her name across his soul, his trembling hands slowly cupping her powerful thighs as he struggled to swallow her amazing girth.

When he finally had to draw a life-sustaining breath, Richard disengaged to run his tongue all along her chocolate shaft, greedily licking the entire length of her stiffening pole with utter reverence, accepting this commanding dark staff of his new goddess as the holiest of holies until she smiled down at him with an ‘I-told-you-so’ grin, sighing out a single uttered command once again.

“Suck.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

Richard slipped his mouth back around her thick helmet and bobbed up-and-down like a fish on a line, persistently sliding his wet, drooling mouth across her fleshy ridge with his ecstatic oral caress until she cooed at the quickening _glug, glug, glug_ of his oral prayer with a long appreciative moan, gently closing her eyes to enjoy Dick’s honest lip-service.

When her slow moan became a needful plea, he increased his pace, frantically tasting as much of her thick chocolate pipeline as he could, his mouth, lips and tongue becoming a gulping cylinder of passion, a raging fire of lust fuelled by the massive piston being jammed into his oral valve.

He suddenly yearned to taste her cum, to have that hot load of thick semen explode into his mouth until he could greedily swallow every last drop of her sacrament and complete his training under her cock’s tutelage.

She breathlessly strained to get the word out properly.

“ _In… side_.”

Like a child whose half-finished lollipop is suddenly pulled away, Dick’s mouth attempted to follow her retreating cock as she pulled it out, desperately tonguing her withdrawing shaft until she guided his body upwards with those strong arms, up past her beautiful round dark breasts until the two of them were actually standing eye-to-eye.

Jesus, she was so strong…

He saw the lustful need in her grey gaze. An unspoken need which could only mean one thing, a single desire which she was still trying to capture with the one single repeated word she’d finally mastered…

“Inside.”

He suddenly knew what she wanted. What she was trying to tell him.

That she wanted to be inside of _him_.

“You want to… _fuck_ me?”

With a sudden look of euphoria, she nodded vigorously, violently ripping open his shirt as strewn buttons danced across the hardwood floor, exposing Dick’s glistening muscular chest where a nervous heart beat wildly within.

She stared at his lean body as though it were the biggest Christmas present under the tree meant for her and her alone, nodding euphorically as she unwrapped it excitedly.

“Fuck!”

She joyfully spoke ‘fuck’ as though it were the first time she’d ever pronounced the word in her life, frantically working on his belt after tossing aside his ruined shirt, tearing away his expensive wrapping paper to get at the fleshy gift inside. He realized that word was the culmination of everything she’d been trying to tell him from the very beginning, one simple magical word which she now happily repeated with reaffirming drive as his dress pants were actually ripped apart at the zipper by dark powerful hands.

“Fuck!”

Letting his torn slacks slide down around his ankles, Dick watched with worried eyes as she easily pulled down his white boxers, piling his still-warm briefs on top of his discarded trousers like fallen soldiers while his own penis nodded its head like a mournful comrade. She hugged his stripped waist with powerful arms before groping his firm ass cheeks once more with lustful intentions, giving his butt a playful slap while she smiled at him with those lustful grey eyes.

“Fuck!”

He cringed with anticipation as he felt his former erection slowly melting far beneath her soft, dark breasts, his arms tightly folding across his own naked chest as he nervously considered the implications of what she wanted to do…

There was no way in hell that thing could ever fit inside him.

She was _way_ too big.

As he frantically considered his options on how to explain his reservations to a woman who seemingly understood only three words, she spun him around like a top, standing up to take a firm handful of his dark hair to shove his head forward like a defensive tackle, forcing his naked rear-end backwards, easily bending his top half over like a human drawbridge until her other hand suddenly clasped onto his jutting hip and yanked his naked ass further back, towards the fleshy telephone pole awaiting to invade his toy castle.

Oh merciful Jesus Christ, this was going to happen! She was actually going to fuck him!

Something dark, hot and meaty pressed against his clenched butt cheeks as Dick struggled against overwhelming strength, attempting to remove the powerful hold on his hips before two hands gripped his interfering wrists like vice clamps, yanking his now helpless arms upwards, this sudden offensive manoeuvre ratcheting him over even further, burying his face into the sofa’s soft headrest until his heart thundered in his chest like a terrified jackhammer facing an unconquerable mountain.

“Don’t… It’s too big!”

Clenching his wide-open ass cheeks as tight as he possibly could, Dick gasped in terror as he felt the tip of her enormous cock repeatedly knocking against his back door like an unwelcome visitor.

And this little piggy wasn’t about to let that big bad wolf inside.

“ _Inside_.”

“No… No inside!”

“ _Fuck_.”

“No fuck. It’s too big!”

Engaged in this bizarre stalemate of role reversal, the stubborn yet helpless Dick continued to wiggle his tightened ass out of her firing path until she partially pried open his quivering cheeks with her massive cock, making him squeeze them together for all he was worth, finally feeling something hot and wet gushing against his backside, his oppressor gleefully rubbing her meaty tip across his clenched ass-crack while hot semen trickled down along the inside his trembling cheeks.

‘ _Thank Christ for premature ejaculation,_ ’ Dick silently thought to himself, finally relaxing his straining hips as she continued to guide her wet tip along his cum-stained seam, happily smearing her seminal fluid between his burning butt cheeks.

His mouth-watering blowjob must have brought her to the tipping point, almost to the edge of climax until just the sensation of rubbing her primed penis against his tightened cheeks had been enough of a turn-on to get her to blow her greasy load all over his poor virgin ass.

He had no idea of how that thing would ever fit inside him, and no idea of how to prevent this incredibly strong woman from actually _making_ it fit…

As she suddenly let go of his wrists, Dick sighed with relief and began to get up before she took a firm hold of both his hips with inhumanly strong hands, pulling him steadily back until the former Boy Wonder actually cried out in agony, her big black cock pushing past his ambushed sphincter like a greased log through a keyhole.

Luckily, the juices from her substantial cum-shot acted as a lubricant, her thick cock entering his surprised asshole to pop his anal cherry like a child’s balloon at the fair.

Dick cried out with all the vowels of the alphabet until his ass was forced into accepting her enormous girth, the first fat inches of her black cock now defiling his virgin doorway while she gently eased its tip back-and-forth, loosening his clenched man-hole until it was completely saturated with her.

“Oh fuck, please… STOP!…”

Her firmly planted legs jammed his own against the heavy sofa while that enormous cock continued to stretch him wide open, her unmovable hands securing his sexy round boy-ass until his dizzied head was forced between two sofa cushions, making any attempts of escape impossible.

He was literally between a rock-hard cock and a soft place.

Dick groaned as his head swam with strange directions, a beautiful warmth spreading across his stretched anus as she continued to take him, slowly working her way into his uncharted depths with the precision of a determined pioneer claiming new lands.

When her ridged tip nudged against his prostrate, he unexpectedly moaned with pleasure, the pain forgotten as her dark helmet continually tickled his sacred spot with those delicate hip thrusts, repeatedly hitting just the right spot just inside of him.

Oh fuck, what was she doing? And why did it feel so good?

Dick’s legs suddenly fluttered with sensations that seemed to travel on warm butterfly wings towards his spine, a thousand tiny and brilliant butterflies now perching along his quivering rectum as they fanned their beautiful electric wings in shimmering harmony throughout his anal canal, guiding her sweet meat onwards.

When she responded to their wing-swept chorus of welcome and plunged even deeper inside his wet hole, Richard felt an overwhelming pressure slowly building inside of him, the tension of all his fears becoming coiled against her powerful shaft while she slowly pushed it deeper and into his very core, unlocking every repressed mystery with her powerful master key.

Her plunging shaft broke down his walls, becoming the fleshy promise to unleash all of his imprisoned guilt until all that mattered was its release, to finally parole all of those fears and doubts he’d held onto for far too long now.

To simply accept the wonderful sensation of her big beautiful dark cock moving deep inside him.

To accept that she was fucking him and that he wanted her to do it.

The he needed her big cock inside him.

Dick moaned long and hard, flowing tears escaping from his closed eyes as this dominant woman gave him the first anal orgasm of his life, a phonetic litany of sighs and _oohs_ while she knocked against his deepest depths, his shuddering ass now fully opening its gaping doorway and surrendering itself to her completely.

In the aftershocks of his first anal climax, a lifetime of Dick’s tension fell from his body like warm rain into an ocean of soothing tenderness, the emptiness of its departure embracing the commanding staff of his new master, willingly giving himself away so that she might propel him to even greater heights, to act as his guide on their heavenly journey together.

Her big, beautiful, black cock had claimed him.

With the orgasmic declaration of absolute surrender to his new lover, she pushed continually deeper inside him, a masseuse working the deepest knots of his twisted soul with only one thick finger, steadily untangling the threads of his Gordian-knotted heart until he felt it collapsing under the weight of all that he’d been, the great and terrible grief within him screaming towards the darkness like lost child in a labyrinth until her fleshy lifeline found him.

He wasn’t alone.

He was free.

He was goddamned free!

Dick cried out with adulations of pure heartfelt joy as his second, earth-shifting anal orgasm suddenly cast him adrift with his new soul-mate on a stormy ocean of bliss, sensual waves of euphoria lapping against his tight body from the inside-out, divine intervention washing away Pandora’s sins from a now unburdened soul.

The revelation was spoken with pleading whimpers, his powerful body shaking uncontrollably as her powerful chocolate shaft became his guiding mast in this pink ocean of joy.

He barely noticed as she leaned in against his broad back and slipped her strong hands behind his thighs, levering their conjoined bodied backwards as her balls-deep cock brought his arching spine up against her soft breasts like a gathered basket, literally picking him up off the couch until his naked feet dangled in front of her toned hips.

With unexpected ease, his lover spread Dick’s flexible legs apart until his calves wrapped around those steel-forged forearms, his bending knees touching his own biceps until his naked and athletic body became a tight package for her sexual gratification, his entire weight supported only by those two powerful hands clasped onto his hamstrings and that amazingly strong cock which his wide-open ass was now literally bouncing upon.

Still fucking him senseless, his woman carried her delirious new lover like a bouncing basket of boyish bliss towards the expansive plate glass window overlooking the quiet city streets of Blüdhaven, suddenly pressing his knees, his face and even his splayed fingertips against the cool damp pane, each hot breath becoming fog against the glass as her round hips constantly pushed that inescapable fulcrum deeper inside of his fleshy pivot, Dick moaning with the pleasure of measuring her lengthy hypotenuse within him.

Through pink shimmering light, he saw mist-soaked streetlights lighting up the sleeping city laid out before him, a single prostitute lighting a cigarette on the opposite corner while clutching an umbrella between her forearm and her exposed bosom. Two drunken men stumbled aimlessly on the sidewalk below, almost oblivious of anything else as they ogled the self-advertised woman before finally moving on.

She wasn’t the one getting fucked tonight.

He was.

The sexual conquest of Richard Grayson was now on display for the entire world.

Any passer-by might have looked up to his second-storey window, anyone with eyes could see the pale form of his naked body pressed against the dark glass of his window, his mouth twisting in moans as his sexy black lover claimed his willing white ass.

He should’ve been ashamed, mortified that the entire world could see what he’d allowed himself to become, to look upon what a perfect little slut she’d made Richard Grayson become…

But he was honoured.

She wanted the world to know he belonged to her now.

And so did he.

As Dick managed to glimpse out at the world beyond, he understood this was a public declaration that this beautiful man was now her private property, that her glorious cock had staked its claim deep within his fertile shores. This was her declaration that Richard Grayson was the sexiest bitch on the planet and that she was going to be fucking his lovely brains out from now on.

His third screaming anal orgasm almost made him lose those lovely brains as she hammered her absolute supremacy of his tight man-booty home, his tearful blue eyes rolling backwards until his neck lost the strength to support his head’s weary weight, bouncing from side-to-side with every deep thrust.

In an epiphany of bliss, Dick bit his bottom lip and made unintended whimpering sounds while she relentlessly took him, almost losing consciousness from the cock-induced rapture she was orchestrating deep within his shuddering ass, literally having his brains fucked out until he felt the familiar stirrings of an old friend between his legs.

Instinctively reaching down to grip his own hardening shaft, no longer caring that the world could watch, Dick began to stroke his own smaller cock with feverish abandon, fantasizing about how much larger this black cock now inside him was, how perfect this huge shaft felt sliding in-and-out of his tight hole, about how much he absolutely loved being fucked like a little bitch.

 _Her_ little bitch.

“I’m your… fucking… COCK-WHORE!”

With his gasping admission, Dick’s milky white rope sprayed against the window, beads of hot semen gushing past his balled fist onto the smooth glass as he struggled to catch his breath, releasing his first hot load in nearly four months.

As breathtaking as it had been to achieve the final release of his engorged nuts from months of painful build-up, it still couldn’t compare to the heavenly pounding that this woman’s cock was providing as Richard’s fourth anal orgasm suddenly seized him much more powerfully than his own sticky ejaculation had.

With a breathless moan and a head full of bliss, some unknown instinct suddenly made him collect his white juices from the cool window, pulling his right hand up to his mouth, greedily sucking his own spilled seed like it was milky syrup. It should’ve been disgusting, but his taste buds relished the brackish taste and strange inconsistent thickness, swallowing his own creamy load while his tongue soon lapped the remnants from the crease of his fingers.

Oh God… Did he actually _enjoy_ the taste of cum?

His strange new fetish hadn’t gone unnoticed as Dick saw twinkling grey eyes watching his reflection in the glass, those beautiful eyes closing with a shuddering gasp until her round hips tensed, triggering another quick intake of breath. An ecstatic groan and deliberate thrust seemed to unfold new parts of his anatomy. With that final thrust, Dick felt as though she’d pushed her long cock all the way up to his lungs, deeper than it had ever been, pressing him against the glass while instantly taking his breath away until she screamed out for the climax which was about to happen amazingly deep inside of him.

A gushing river of hot cum suddenly erupted into his stuffed anal canal, his belly filling with a gallon of sticky white magma as she continued to pump his insides with wave after wave of her unending, milky seed.

Dick’s uncomprehending brain was suddenly overloaded, his normally tight belly becoming extended while attempting to contain the powerful explosion of futa-semen now being continuously pumped inside of him, thick streams of white plasma suddenly squirting from the ridges of his stuffed anus before spilling out onto the floor below, an almost incomprehensible sensation of bloating before the weeping Richard Grayson passed out from pleasure.

**2**

A song.

To him, it seemed to be the most beautiful song in the world, a mother’s lullaby to her child, hummed in perfect harmony with love so that she might shape the new world around them. It was the promise of a beautiful life, the happiness, the wonderful days and the beautiful nights which lay ahead.

She was humming to him.

He awoke to her song, naked in his bed and laying on top of her, his heavy and drowsy head nestled against her pillowy dark bosom, waking peacefully in the luxury of their shared warmth to the sounds of her lullaby. His spent body laid against her spent body while she lovingly stroked his sweat-dampened hair, finally ending a song which wasn’t from his world.

“ _La’hver_.”

Drunk with perfect happiness, Dick nestled into those perfect mocha breasts, the leaden heaviness of bliss filling him as he reached down and affectionately stroked her softened sex, still relishing its incredible size and the heavy feel of it…

Even if it felt as though he’d just consumed two of Alfred’s Thanksgiving feasts back-to-back, he was still incredibly happy.

“Yes, you certainly are.”

The distant thought occurred to him to wonder if she’d really pumped him with that much sperm or had it simply been his imagination? A dream-like hallucination which must have happened just after he slipped into a heavenly unconsciousness after she’d fucked his virgin ass all the way to the Pearly Gates.

But then, why did he feel like he’d just drank an entire water cooler of warm milk?

As Richard rubbed his round, aching belly, she lifted his doubtful chin up with a confident finger, staring passionately into his blue eyes with her own commanding grey ones until she spoke a single new word…

A single new word which magically dispelled all his doubts and fears.

“ _Wifey_.”

That’s right.

He’d finally received his training. He was the wife now. He was _her_ wife.

And suddenly, it didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was that they were together and that he belonged to her.

Richard didn’t know that he was the first of his kind who would be made to willingly bend over whenever these beautiful new masters wished him to, gratefully allowing himself to be conquered by this alien beauty who’d utterly dominated him. At that moment of perfect happiness, he was only aware that he’d be content just to have that big, beautiful black cock plunging deep into his tight white ass for the rest of his life.

To be her obedient wife and bear her daughters.

Because somehow, the contented Richard Grayson understood beyond the shadow of a doubt that she’d impregnated him, that somewhere deep inside of him her child was growing and that his rounded man-belly would soon be getting bigger and bigger over the coming months…

And honestly, he couldn’t wait to be a mother...

But why hadn't he ever noticed her pretty glowing violet ring before?


	3. Missionary of Love

**Epilogue:  
Missionary of Love**

**1**

Once upon a time, on an alien world far away from here, there once lived a beautiful girl who looked just like us. A dark-skinned girl with an easy smile and carefree life named La’cannelle who was the apple of her parents’ eye.

La’cannelle wasn’t a Princess.

She wasn’t a Princess because there were no such things as Kings, Queens _or_ Princesses on this alien world named Bree-Dar.

But she was a proud daughter, almost as skilled with the throwing spear as the greatest hunters of her tribe. She was becoming a fierce huntress with a lean body who stalked the wild g’nou and the san’glier of her safari-like world alongside the fleet-footed young men of the tribal plains, the same men who would dance alongside La’cannelle in the warm rains of the birthing season.

She liked to dance.

And when she bled between her legs for the first time, La’cannelle knew she’d soon participate in the sacred birthing rituals which inevitably followed that dance and have her belly filled with a son or daughter born from the seed of a dancing partner. But hopefully from the one young man she always watched from the sidelines, a beautiful young man that made her girlish heart swoon with joy when he danced.

But La’cannelle’s wish to bear his child never came to be. It never came to be because in a strange twist of fate, it was actually this man who would bear _her_ child instead.

That year, the first warm rains of the birthing season brought a strange black orb from the sky, bringing with it a strange curse from the gods upon the men of all tribes, a cruel curse which seemed to break the fleshy spear between their legs, that same small fleshy spear which La’cannelle had one day dreamed would fill her lean belly with child.

No babies were born that year.

Or the next.

In desperation, the people of her world hurled spears at the cursed black orb, they tried to break it with rocks, even screaming at the callous gods of the sky to take this terrible sphere away.

But still, the black sphere remained.

And because the sphere remained, no children were born.

Brought low by her own powerful longing to become a mother, the girl named La’cannelle broke down in tears beneath a sky full of stars and prayed to the great and beautiful Sky-Mother, imploring that this Goddess of Love should save them, that the cries of their babies should once again be heard upon the plains of her beautiful world named Bree-Dar…

It was a _very_ powerful wish.

So powerful, her broken heart’s desire travelled across the Universe to reach an all-feeling Queen, that beautiful and ancient being who’d dedicated her eternal existence to Love, a wise and powerful woman who lived with other women of her kind on a world named Zamora.

The Queen’s name was Aga’po and she was the Queen of the Star Sapphires.

La’cannelle marvelled at the swirling pink lights which danced before her, then at the tall blue woman with the soft cobalt-coloured hair and magenta eyes who magically appeared from those same lights, the young girl hastily bowing in reverence to what must surely be the Goddess of Love.

The Goddess explained that the glowing black orb had indeed made the men here impotent. But it had not been sent by the gods. It had been sent by a scientifically-advanced race of aliens called the Aranes. It was the Aranes who’d infected La’cannelle’s fertile world of Bree-Dar with a bio-engineered male impotency virus sealed within the black orb, which was in fact a probe-like weapon they used to ‘cleanse’ promising worlds their overpopulated race sought to inhabit.

The Aranes’ intentions were to use these probes to cause prolonged genocide on a planetary scale, in this case to wipe out the more primitive Bree-Darians within a century, never spilling a drop of innocent blood yet destroying an entire race of people so that these foreign invaders might claim this fertile world as their own.

La’cannelle understood none of this.

Instead, the young woman spoke with imploring grey eyes, conveying a soul full of hope with a single question as she pointed to her unfulfilled belly and nodded at the Goddess of Love longingly.

“Baby?”

The Queen of the Star Sapphires sighed, and then contemplated her options. After all, she was a wise and gracious Queen who could never abandon a girl in her time of need, especially when her heart was long lost and full of fright.

Spreading her violet power across the world, Aga’po quickly determined the Aranian impotency virus had already done its damage, spreading too deeply into the planet’s dark soil to ever be contained.

Even worse, it was a smart virus, able to self-mutate and continuously destroy all Bree-Darian spermatozoa even if an anti-virus was made. Even worse, it would utilize the biological remnants of any attempts to destroy it to sabotage the host male’s erectile tissue.

The Aranes were complete bastards when it came to this sort of thing.

But then, in a Eureka moment of profound consequence, the loving Queen was struck by inspiration...

Bree-Darian physiology was similar enough to her own, two eggs descending once a lunar cycle from fallopian tubes to await the arrival of a man’s seed to start the fertilization process.

But…

What if Aga’po could make it so La’canelle’s two half-eggs would combine in her womb to form a whole? The result would basically be her clone of course, but would that be so bad? La’cannelle deemed to be the perfect specimen of health with wonderful genes, free from disease.

She would make lovely little clones of herself and become a proud mother.

‘But,’ thought the Queen, ‘by combining her eggs, she’d only have only daughters, wouldn’t she?’.

That thought caused Aga’po to scratched her delicate blue chin in deep thought.

Yes, a daughter would still make the desperate La’cannelle happy, but what about her people? Cloning technology was thousands of years off based on their current primitive technology and they had only decades before the Aranes arrived.

La’cannelle had at best thirty years left in her reproductive cycle, and assuming zero mortality that was enough time to pump out thirty little clone-daughters of herself. But even if her offspring began pumping out new versions of themselves upon reaching sexual maturity, that didn’t address the problem of a world that would soon forget love and family?

There was clearly only one solution.

If the men of this world couldn’t impregnate the women, the women, or more specifically La’cannelle and her daughters, would have to do the impregnating. By swapping out this girl’s genitalia and employing a suitably different type of erectile tissue than the men of Bree-Dar, La’cannelle and then her clone-daughters could put more clones of themselves in other women’s womb.

But why limit pregnancy to just women?

With the introduction of few super-estrogens into the sematic fluid which would form the albumin around the La’cannelle’s fused yolk, the men of this world could easily be bio-develop the female parts they required for live birth. As their body hosted La’cannelle’s clone, the unborn fetus could engineer its host to accommodate its birth.

Yes, that would work for a while.

But there was another problem.

Bree-Dar had perhaps a century before the armada of Aranian colonizer ships arrived, and even a world full of lovely clones wouldn’t be able to defend themselves from that.

There was only one thing to do.

As she extended her regal hand, a new violet ring of power floated above Queen Aga’po’s offered palm, tendrils of violet light swirling around this band of pink to reflect in the young woman’s wide grey eyes.

“La’cannelle of Bree-Dar, I offer you the ring of the Star Sapphires and the Pink Lantern to access our sacred power from across the stars… Should you accept and join our sorority of love, this ring shall grant you the power to save your world…

“But as you must also bear the burden for the survival of your world, this contract comes with a heavy price, my dear…

“The first is your ability to bear children… In exchange for your womb, I will grant you a male’s sex between your legs… During your cycle, your own egg cells shall descend to your testes to be nourished by albumen… When the time is right, you may implant both to form your yolk into an egg, impregnating either the female or male of your choice…

“We of the Star Sapphire Corps never discriminate based on one’s sexuality…

“The second part of the contract is that you must remain eternally loyal to the Star Sapphires… That you must always serve the cause of Love… And as your daughters will be essentially clones of yourself, this means that they too must remain eternally loyal to the Star Sapphires…

“But with this violet ring of power, and the substantial adjustments I will perform upon your reproductive anatomy, I shall grant you the power to save your world… To become my chosen Star Sapphire… Do you accept my offer, La’cannelle of Bree-Dar?”

The Queen waited patiently as she watched this dark-skinned young woman simply stare at the glowing pink ring suspended above her blue palm, the Bree-Darian finally whispering a single reverent word as she cocked her comely head sideways.

“Pretty.”

Aga’po paused and then smiled, suddenly realizing that no one on this world knew what a ring was. She slipped the band over her own finger and then removed it to show the girl how it worked.

“You wear it… Will you accept it?”

“… Yes!”

And with that single word, the violet ring magically floated across the night air and slipped onto La’cannelle’s trembling finger, the awestruck girl becoming the first Star Sapphire of her world as she carefully repeated the sacred oath appearing within her mind...

“ _For hearts long lost and full of fright,_  
_For those alone in darkest night,_  
_Accept our ring and join our fight,_  
_Love conquers all with violet light!”_

The young girl’s eyes blinked in surprise as her heart became embraced with violet energy, her mind suddenly alive with a thousand new sensations until a large and beautiful appendage slowly blossomed between her naked legs like the fleshy pistil of a dark flower emerging from the fading petals of her vagina.

Aglow with wonder, the young woman tentatively reached down, quickly enraptured by her new cock’s potency as it thickened beneath her exploring fingers, nodding in a deferential manner to the Queen while her new manhood hung heavily against her thigh.

“ _Big_.”

Aga’po nodded back affirmatively as she glanced down approvingly at the rather substantial package she’d just fashioned on her newest Star Sapphire.

The Goddess smiled as she witnessed all that she had made.

And it was damned good.

“You’re right, it’s _very_ big… Now go forth and multiply with it, my child.”

Within mere moments, the lusty La’cannelle was passionately taking the young man she’d once desired as her own, her substantial cock filling the tight hole next to his own impotent manhood until he writhed in dominated ecstasy, her thick shaft plunging deeper and deeper into his warm depths until she groaned out with a newfound relief, the heavy contents of her thick balls erupting deep inside of his virgin anus.

In two months, she noticed his dark nipples had thickened, his lean chest softening until he began to form small breasts.

In three months, he was often sick in the morning, yet his appetite always increased later in the day, her lover filled with strange cravings as his hungry mouth often wrapped around her hardening cock to drink of its sweet milk.

After four months, his belly began to bulge, his own useless penis and testicles gradually disappearing, slowly folding in upon themselves to retreat inside his changing body until the lined slit centered between his legs eventually become a gap.

After six months, her young man had finally formed a lovely new vagina which the lustful La’cannelle used to claim his virginity for a second time, her chosen man moaning in whimpering ecstasy, his ripe belly now forcing him to his hands and knees as she took him hard from behind, just like a proud le’jon of the great safari might take his she-bitch in heat.

Because that’s what he’d become.

Her she-bitch.

After eight months, her child-laden she-bitch was easily exhausted, his heavy and tender breasts now overflowing with milk while his aching hips had grown far wider than her own. When the attentive La’cannelle stuck her thick cock into his needy vagina to stretch it wide and rub against his engorged clitoris to ease his distress, the pain would subside until he only wanted to bear her daughter.

After nine months and twenty hours of hard labour, he finally did.

La’cannelle looked down with pride at her fatigued man, his altered body soaked with the pungent perspiration of childbirth, the baby finally born. She watched as he smiled back at her in dreamlike exhaustion until finally collapsing in well-deserved slumber, his labour finally over, her baby brought into the world.

The chocolate-skinned Star Sapphire lifted her newborn mewling daughter to her own breast to allow it to latch, the child quickly drawing thick cream from her ripened nipple. While La’cannelle hadn’t expected to lactate in sympathy with her pregnant man, she was glad she had as she found she enjoyed the wonderful sensation of breast feeding, the bond it created with this tiny version of herself.

She smiled as she ogled the plump little cock dangling between her daughter’s stubby little legs as the infant greedily drew the milk from her tender breast and cooed happily, soon falling asleep while basking in the glow of her violet love.

Such a beautiful little girl. Perfect in every way.

But she’d need sisters, wouldn’t she?

With a contented grin, La’cannelle placed her slumbering firstborn against the breast of the sleeping man who’d just borne it into this world, the first child since the strange black orb had crashed into a field three years ago.

He’d earned his rest, but she’d noticed another handsome young man in a neighbouring village who’d eyed the rounded belly of La’cannelle’s first chosen surrogate with covetous envy, his heart’s desire revealing that he would also like to bear this heavenly burden.

Within moments, that young man was squealing with joy as she claimed his rounded ass, her thick chocolate staff making him submit to her powerful will until he screamed out prayers to the Goddess of Love, thanking Her for letting him experience the joy of Her most beautiful priestess.

For being allowed to bear her child.

And on the day of her first daughter’s birth, a breathless La’cannelle implanted her second in an explosion of creamy bliss, her dutiful eggs combining as her albumin flooded this new man-womb, her second clone conceived while the super-estrogens contained within her seed would ensure a fertile field for birth.

The following month, her third daughter was conceived when she took another willing man, her adoring harem of three young pregnant men soon growing to an entire village of them, all centered around the worship of her magnificent cock.

Within ten fruitful years, the first of her supple young lovers had birthed their second and third children after they’d raised their first, a hundred doting men and women in various stages of rounded bellies who lovingly cared for her woefully spoiled daughters as more and more Bree-Darians sought to become her lover, to bear this miracle which might save their world.

After fourteen years, she no longer had to bear the burden of impregnating her countless suitors alone, the first daughter of La’cannelle named La’muscade now old enough to claim her own surrogates, to use her recently awoken sex to claim new willing bodies to finally give her endowed mother endowed granddaughters.

Within thirty years, the various ages of the women and girls who were identical copies of the now middle-aged La’cannelle numbered in the thousands.

At the time of her death when she was an astounding one-hundred-and-ten years old, her cloned progeny numbered in the millions with entire cities built around the young sultana the elderly La’cannelle had chosen to rule them, the fading Star Sapphire deciding to finally hand her violet ring over to the best and brightest of her clones.

In a ritual watched by millions of identical eyes, the contented heroine smiled as she passed her violet ring and lantern down to a favoured great-great-great-granddaughter, beseeching the almighty Goddess of Love who’d once bequeathed it to the worshipful La’cannelle to grant this most noble and younger version of herself the power to protect them against the approaching alien horde of infidels called the Aranes.

She spoke in hoarse whispers that Bree-Dar’s next Star Sapphire, a brave and clever girl named La’sauge, might lead them to victory against those scheming alien creatures who sought to destroy them. That not only should wise La’sauge defend them, but she should conquer these invaders and seek new men from amongst a sky of stars for her own daughters to breed.

With the sacred oath repeated, Bree-Dar had its second Star Sapphire, an exact but younger copy of its first.

Four years after the body of the benevolent La’cannelle had been solemnly interred in its final resting place within a sacred tomb which spanned a mountainside, the unwitting Arane armada landed their colonizing star ships upon this now futanari-dominated world, their atrophied bodies being awakened from a century-long deep-sleep stasis into a nightmare, their ships breeched by an angry population of horny young daughters with big chocolate cocks ready to defend their world.

Before they could even defend themselves, their emaciated blue asses were soon defiled by these thick black spears, the Arane’s stringy blonde locks gripped roughly by the strong hands of their new masters to be used as reins, bending their blue backs like pack mules to carry their future generations.

The unsuspecting travel-weary invaders became the invaded, their confused and pummelled insides filled with the gushing seed of those they would destroy, their slender blue bellies soon ripe with even more dark-skinned futanari daughters in an ironic twist of fate…

For those they had once sought to eradicate had impregnated them, using their own bodies against them to multiply the Bree-Darian numbers while the entire population of Arane men aboard the expansive fleet soon lost the fleshy tool they needed to procreate their own race, replaced by a blue vagina in order to give birth to countless new clones of the now dead La’cannelle.

The final insult came when their new dark-skinned masters used them to construct new ships to take them to the stars, to colonize new worlds of men.

They did as they were commanded.

**2**

So it was that fair La’hver was born near the artic climes of an alien world called Lallor to a father-surrogate named Sev Nahii, born to a sixty-fifth generation of the La’cannelle clones, a mere millennium and a century after La’muscade.

Her proud ancestors had converted over a hundred worlds by then, converted them to the Church of the Holy Fuck, to the Congregation of the Impregnated Vassals of the Big Black Cock.

Theirs was a holy Order who did not take the position of missionaries, instead preferring to take their converts hard from behind.

And take them they did.

Her kind had long ago bio-engineered their own eggs to be produced _much_ more frequently than those of their ancestors, with La’hver’s ovaries carrying millions of haploid eggs to drop into her testes within mere moments after ejaculation.

She was literally designed to be a breeding machine, genetically engineered so that even a single whiff of her potent pheromones could bend a Lallorian man to her will, willingly taking her egg to create more of herself.

When she was only twenty-three and had already impregnated a thousand Lallorian men to convert them into her willing disciples, La’hver was awarded the supreme honor of becoming the sixty-sixth Bree-Darian Star Sapphire, the honor soon magnified by becoming one of the few of her race to ever be invited into the court of the glorious Queen Aga’Po on sacred Zamora.

That meeting somehow seemed like déjà vu to the sixty-fifth generational clone of La’cannelle.

Except that this time, it would be the Bree-Darian clone helping the Queen to achieve _her_ wish, to finally bring about the defining moment of the entire Star Sapphire Corps…

The Creation of a Universe of Love.

The Laws of the Universe would no longer follow the rules of physics, they would follow the dictates of Love.

Her Love.

But before the conquering power of Love would bring stubborn Oa to its knees, the Queen requested La’hver’s help with a troublesome little planet in sector 2814…

A little planet named Earth.

A world so ripe with handsome-yet-undisciplined young men that it was in immediate danger of literally imploding with overpopulation and waste. A world ripe for conversion to the Church of the Holy Fuck.

La’hver smiled as she felt the bulging appendage between her legs begin to stiffen in anticipation until her Queen continued on cautiously.

“But this world had its defenders, my dear… Many as powerful as a Green Lantern… Exploit the weakest ones first… Divide, and then conquer them with love… The Star Sapphire of Earth has already provided us with an extensive reconnaissance to assist you in this mission, La’hver of Lallor…

“Your mission is to bring the man they call _Batman_ to his knees.”

 


End file.
